For The First Time
by ZombieOutlaw
Summary: A series of "firsts" in Maddy and Marks relationship in chronological order.
1. First Glances

**AN: Thanks for clicking on this story, you've earn yourself a virtual hug!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are property of (long list of names here), I am merely playing them. I am not making any money from this and I promise to put them back when I have done.**

**Rating: I'm Going to say K+ since in mentions death and war.**

**Warnings: Its short mainly due to the fact you can't really write much on this subject without boring.**

**Chapter 1: First Glances**

* * *

><p>The first time Mark Reynolds sees her, he's astonished at how she makes even the picturesque jungle of the eden that is Terra Nova look almost dismal in comparison to her.<p>

Earlier that day, he had held back a groan when Lieutenant Washington had announced that his squadron was going to accompany the 10th pilgrimage on there way back to Terra Nova. The walk was long; the job was boring. He knew that despite the general intimidation that comes with being in the presence of men with guns, the ever curious herd of pilgrims would still batter them with various questions such as "_Do you know Commander Taylor? What's he like?_" and, more commonly than the last, "_What's that?_". Yes, Mark really did hate pilgrim escorting duty but right then, he felt like the luckiest guy alive.

Mark watched -_more like stalked_- her from across the clearing, tending to her little sister who, at this moment, had just started to cry about the epic ordeal that had occurred only a couples of hours ago, _The change of are must be setting in, _Mark thought. He remembered the moment the nameless girl had stumbled through the portal, looking equally as panicked and scared as she was bewildered by the place before being rushed off by the medical team to help her breathing. Smiling at how sappy he was being, thinking about a girl with no name or knowledge of his existence, he rubbed the back of his neck. _Get a grip, Mark. It's just a girl (albeit a perfect one)._

In someways, the sight of her reminds Mark of his late mother. The way she comforted others while trying to put on a brave face but not successfully made him reminisce of the time when his mother and him heard the news that his father was K.I.A in Somalia back in the future. It was the worst day in his life (That is until his mother died from breathing problems the month before they were expected at hope plaza leaving him both motherless and orphaned at the same time. Luckily for him, they were both recruited because of his fathers connection to none other than Commander Taylor himself. Turns out they were friends back in the war and after hearing about the late great Alexzander Reynolds son training for the army, Commander Taylor knew it was time to snatch him up so one day, he would follow in his fathers footsteps and perhaps even become one of the elite few who were trusted to help run Terra Nova). _Perhaps that why he was drawn to her_, Mark mused, because she reminds him a bit of his mother.

Mark continued to stare from afar at the beauty, his mind running with thoughts of the nameless girl with the auburn eyes.

* * *

><p>Maddy Shannon had felt paranoid as soon as she had stepped into this wondrous world, like she was being watched by something lurking in the foliage and still, a few hours later, the paranoia hadn't let up. Suspiciously, after Zoe had calmed down again, she stood up to fully take in the clearing in which they were currently situated, determined to find the cause of her weird feeling.<p>

The first time Maddy Shannon laid eyes on Mark Reynolds, she was surprised to see a pair of azure ones staring right back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Read and Review, also you could suggest other "firsts" in there relationships If you want.<strong>

_**Preview: The first time he speaks to her, she thinks she had failed to catch him. He, on the other hand, couldn't of been more hooked.**_


	2. First Words

**AN: So first and for most, thanks for all the awesome reviews! I was honestly surprised to get that many from a c600 word chapter and couldn't be more grateful!**

**Secondly, I was watching this scene and I noticed Dean Geyer's South African accent coming through a bit while he was talking and even though I don't think it was on purpose, I was inspired!**

**Also, this chapter has been written for a while now and to ****RORYFALLER****, the thing you suggested was already written weirdly enough. I almost forget to post this, iPad it written for like five days and it was till I got an email about a story favourite that I remembered to post this!**

**So without further ado, may I present to you chapter deux of **_**There's a First Time For Everything**_**!**

**Disclaimer: do I really need one?**

**Rating: T because of references to sex.**

**Summary: This follows genesis from the dinosaur teeth talk and brushes on the "Zoe's scared" scene.**

**Chapter 2: First words**

* * *

><p><em>The first time he speaks to her, she thinks she has failed to catch him. He, on the other hand, couldn't be more hooked.<em>

"School was nice, didn't you think?" Mark Reynolds over heard the girl from yesterday asked her sister. "You know, now you don't have to wear a rebreather."

He was following her - _more like stalking _- and had been for a while now. Ever since he overheard her name yesterday when he had shown her family to their house, she had been on his mind constantly almost as if someone had etched her name into his brain like they do on the probe statue. Mark reminded himself not to open with the fact he was pondering about her last night, _that would really give a good first impression!_

He was prepared...ish. Well, that's if you count cheeky Private Quinn's advice as prepared. Mark had approached him seeking his wisdom due to his infamous skill of pulling women. Quinn swears down its due to his good looks and smooth tongue but everyone else told him it was due his rough Irish accent. Nevertheless, he had more experience that anyone else he knew and that has to count for something, right?

_"How do you start a conversation with a girl you don't know?" he had asked._

_"Well,it depends wether or not you want to shag her or just feel her up," Quinn had replied with a cheeky grin._

_"Erm, neither, I guess." Mark shifted uncomfortably, only haven't learnt the meaning of that word the previous week, it still made him a bit uneasy. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of her like that, he was a warm blooded hormonal male after all but mostly, with that word came a lack of respect and as an honourable guy, Mark Reynolds did not like that one bit._

_"I guessed that much! You too much in a goody goody to try that" Quinn joked._

_"Are you going to help me or just make fun of me?" _

_"Both, mate," Quinn punched his fellow soldiers arm lightly. "Look, just act charming and you'll be fine." He finished seriously._

He was quickly brought out of his memories by the sound of a familiar face greeting him as he crossed their path but he hurriedly dismissed them away, trying not to sound rude, hoping he hadn't missed his chance to start a conversation with the girls.

"I wanna feed the dinosaurs again!" he heard The little girl moan. That was it. Nows his chance. _Okay, keep calm Mark. Deep breath. Be charming. It will all be fine. _Mark took a final deep inhale and accelerated his pace to catch up with the two girls.

"Zoe-" the elder girl had started before she stopped when seeing the soldier with the azure eyes that drove her crazy kneel down in front of her sister.

"You do, huh?" He started, "That's probably not a good idea though because, if they get too full then they get real sleepy and it's really noisy when dinosaurs snore."

"Well, actually, Brachisauri aren't actually true herbivores. They - they sometimes supplement their diets with smaller reptiles, which is why they have proto-lateral incisors." The girl rambled, "Two sets: upper and lower."

"...Okay" Well he defiantly wasn't expecting _that_. "All right, I'll see you guys later." And with that, he hurried off.

* * *

><p><em>Maddy Shannon<em> truly was a marvelous yet slightly curious creature. How could she possibly know all that? How was he supposed to respond to that without sounding like an absolute idiot? How was it that she was so perfect and he was not?

He had to leave, he had gotten nervous and despite being a soldier, he was never at his best when he was under pressure. He didn't want to mess this up. He already cared too much about a girl he had only had one conversation with and he knew that was rare, especially in this time and age.

He smirked slightly as he walked away from the girl, planning his next move almost like one would do with a battle strategy.

* * *

><p>"Kill me now", Maddy Shannon exclaimed to her little sister. She had blown it. <em>Why do I have to be such a nerd! <em>If the enigmatic soldier - Reynolds? Reynard? Reyman? Rey-something? - was into her in the first place (but obviously that was totally implausible and absurd) and only if, then she speculated she would have scared him off forever.

"Why would I do that?" Zoe asked innocently from beside her.

"Nothing, just forget it," Maddy replied with a sigh, "let's just get home."

* * *

><p>If you said that Maddy Shannon was worried, that would be a complete understatement. She was distraught and angry but most of all she was annoyed. Annoyed at her brother had often into serious trouble within the first couple days of being here. Annoyed that she had not been told anything about the well-being of her family right now and slightly annoyed that she was yet again relied upon to hold down the base at home with Zoe. It's not that she doesn't like being responsible in fact, Maddy thought it impossible for her to be irresponsible, she just wished that she could at least be asked to do things instead not have it expected of her just to do things all the time. It was silly really.<p>

A loud knock on their front door startled the two sisters and stopped them both from pacing around the room doing nothing. Zoe turned to look at her elder sister as she walked towards the door, curious to who it could be.

A fast "hi" could be heard when the door was opened to reveal the blue eyed soldier from the clearing. Maddy was, well, shocked at the sight of him.

"Hey!", Maddy started a bit too enthusiastically before realizing then calmed it down trying not to remember her early embarrassment. "What are you doing here." _Must be here on orders,_ Maddy thought gloomy.

"Well, with everything going on, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Was Maddy hearing this right or were her ears just deceiving her? Inside, she could feel a girlish squeal coming. _Be cool Mads, act cool_.

Maddy walked further into the house in hopes that he would see her slight blush that she knew would have appeared on her cheeks. "Yeah. You know, we're fine. Considering." She stuttered. _Wow, Maddy just wow. Well done. _

_"_We haven't heard back from the search team yet, but shouldn't be long though." The solider looked at the ground obviously uncomfortable, "I'm sure your brother's gonna be okay. Um, if you need anything, just-"

"- Don't go." Maddy cut him off, "Zoe's scared" She pulled her sister into her side with a tight grip, hopefully getting the message across to her. "Right, Zoe?"

"Alright then," He smirked and closed the door as followed Maddy as she lead him the the living room section of her house.

"I would offer you something but all we have are those starter drink thingies."

"They taste bad," Zoe moaned to the boy, her usual shyness not present.

"They do taste bad," he returned, not missing a beat. "Kinda like amasi."

Zoe looked up at him confused,"what's that?" Even Maddy -astonishingly- didn't know the answer to that.

"It's this traditional drink that my mother used to love when we lived in South Africa. It tasted like sour milk. I honestly could see why my mother liked it so much.."*****

"You're from South Africa?" Maddy quizzed him curiously.

"Well, my mother was. I was born and raised in Iowa but my Dad died when I was around seven, so we moved in with my Grandad in South Africa." _Could this guy get anymore interesting? That explains the slight accent then! _Maddy noted.

"Oh um, I'm sorry about your Dad." Maddy only just got in before she was interrupted by Zoe.

"Have you seen a lion? What about an elephant?" Zoe asked jumping slightly.

"Sadly, I haven't seen an elephant but I did see a lion once."

Zoe gasped which made him giggle.

"I don't want to sound rude," Maddy interrupted, "but what's you name?"

"Oh um, Mark Reynolds and yours?"

"Maddy Shannon." She tried to sound as composed as she possibly could."Oh and that's Zoe. Speaking of Zoe, it's way past her bed time -"

"- no it isn't." Zoe argued.

Maddy shot her a warning look, "I think you will find it is,Z. Now go before our parents get back."

Zoe knew it wasn't her bed time, that was in an hour but she knew her sister wanted to spend some time with that boy. She may of been young but she could tell Maddy liked him. A lot. And besides, she had a new toy to play with anyway.

* * *

><p>"I hope you have found Terra Nova to be as great as you thought it was," Mark broke the tension as the two were sitting together at the Shannon's dining table. Previously, the two had been sitting in an awkward silence both lost for words.<p>

"It really has been great considering the first few days we've had."

"Considering." Mark taunted mocking her.

"What?" she mocked back.

"You say that a lot...considering."

"So...Have long exactly have you been here?" Maddy giggled.

"3 years. Where you from?" he questioned back.

"Chicago. Is it true that there's actual fields in Iowa?"

"From what I can remember, yes. There's just tones of Field Domes for miles. But I left in '37 so its probably changed by now. Recruitment or lottery?"

"Recruitment, you?" she asked back.

"Erm, recruitment I guess. Commander Taylor asked me to come. Turns out he used to be pals with my Dad." Maddy noticed the slight sight of sadness in his face as he muttered the latter statement.

"Do you have any family here?"

"No, it's- its just me." And with that they both fell back into silence. Maddy could sense that was a touchy subject and noted not to venture into those treacherous waters until a lot later. _If there even was a later_.

Faint snores could be heard coming from the next room in the house Mark Reynolds shared with some of his closest friends as he laid in bed thinking about the recollecting the events of earlier that night. _Oh God, Mark! Why did you have to play the 'I have no family card'? She will be thinking that you're pathetic and she will never want to speak to you again! Way to go!_

Meanwhile, just a few streets over, Maddy Shannon was awake thinking about when she could next see Mark and what she would ask him. She truly found him the one of the most interesting books she had ever read and couldn't wait to get deeper I to his story.

_The first time they have a 'proper' conversation, he thinks he has failed to catch her. She, on the other hand, couldn't be more hooked._

* * *

><p><strong>* Personally, as a person who goes to South Africa every other year and lives in England, I find amasi absolutely disgusting whereas my Dad (who is South African) loves the stuff. It's basically a fermented milk you can buy in a carton and it's kinda lumpy and smells suspicious.<strong>

**I find writing for Mark easier than Maddy. He's kinda a blank canvas and I love to character develop and do character studies (I blame drama school for that).**

**Anyway, please review because reviews are love.**

_**Preview: The first time they touch, Mark wished he wasn't wearing his gloves.**_


	3. First Touch

**Disclaimer: I down understand the need for theses...**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Mark volunteers for Wash's biannual survival class.**

**Chapter 3: First touch**

* * *

><p><em>The first time they touched, they both wished he wasn't wearing gloves.<em>

Unbeknownst to Maddy Shannon, she was usually found (on quite a few occasions) as the main focus of Mark Reynolds' intense staring. He hadn't sought her out since the day they had first spoke to each other, in fact, him seeing her everywhere was purely down to coincidence and coincidence alone. _Perhaps it's fate? _Like for instance the day when he was giving orders to go and deliver a package to the school, she just so happened to be sitting at a table inside, reading a book on her plex about survival in the wild (probably in preparation for Wash's biannual "Survival 101" class) and he couldn't help staring. Actually, every time he saw her over the following week, she had he head stuffed into her plex reading about survival or the nature around them, completely zoned out from the world.

Wash was astonished when he had volunteered to help out on the class, no one volunteered for the class, even solders as righteous as Reynolds knew it was a pointless job and got annoyed at the cluelessness of those taking the course (usually it was the newbies). She didn't know the reasoning behind this decision but she knew from experience to take this offer and run with it (she hated screaming at troops to do a job that she wouldn't even do, it was not fair) and that's exactly what she did.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Mark was correct. The following weekend, Maddy arrived earlier with her little sister in to to Wash's class. He greeted her with a smirk as she approached which resulted in her blushing and quickly turning her attention towards her sister. Mark had never been a cocky or vain person but right then, he had been pleased at his effect on her.<p>

The book on survival must have done its magic on Maddy (_Not that she needs it_, Mark mused) and true to her personality, she was answering every question correctly and completing every task perfectly.

"Is that the girl?" He heard Quinn's Irish tone in his ear as he watched from their place on one side of the clearing. The group had just started to build fires and surprisingly, Maddy wasn't doing too well in it.

"Yep." There was no point trying to hide it, Quinn has a way of getting things out of people probably due to his training in interrogation he had received before the big move.

"She's hot, bit too smart for my taste but I could look past that," If it wasn't for the teasing in Quinn's voice, Mark would of hit him. "I can see why you like her." He turned to look at him and mock gasped at what he saw, "Markus Alexzander Reynolds! Are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing... It's just a little warm. And it's 'Sir' to you, we are on duty." Mark quickly retorted.

This caused Quinn to laugh, "Well then, _Sir, _you wouldn't mind if I went over and helped that girl over there, she seems terribly confused and I would like to explain my annoyance to her about why I'm doing this job because my superior has got the hots for her and -"

Mark was off, heading for her direction as Quinn's voice faded into the background. He crouched down next to her and helped her with the flint.

The first time they touched, they both wished he wasn't wearing gloves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I actually have a very good excuse as to why I haven't updated for a <em>long <em>while. Firstly I had exams to study for, then I had two weeks of day rehearsals for a pantomime I was in and then, when I had finally stopped being a busy bee...my computer broke so it was impossible for me to update.**

Next: _The first time Mark Reynolds tried to impress a girl, he ended up being knocked out cold by a creature as big as his forearm. _


End file.
